1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to user-centric information convergence and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for interacting with multiple information forms across multiple types of computing devices and platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Significant strides have been made in creating digital/digitized content of many varieties, including text, graphics, pictures, video, streaming real-time video, remote device control/interaction, three dimensional (“3D”) graphic visualization of objects and digital sound.
Dissimilar evolutions of device interfaces on platforms such as computer desktop/laptop screens, mobile devices, and special use displays have created many content interaction metaphors. Users have had to accept that these different physical devices require expertise in each format to make them useful. Information utility has grown and similar content can now be accessed from dissimilar devices but with differing access methods and metaphors.
Browsers were the Internet's early solution to creating a “window” or “portal” onto personalizable content to manage the proliferation and exponentially expanding amount of electronically available information. Some consumer interface technologies have focused on simplification and ease of use. These technologies (ex. Google® or Apple® products) utilize icons and simple text entry to improve usability and simplicity while utilizing sophisticated computing methods to keep the users' display of information to a minimum. These technologies largely remain text or two-dimensional (“2D”) graphic-centric.
3D data visualization methods have been limited to narrow deployment largely in the technical Computer Aided Design (“CAD”) fields where sophisticated users with specialized training manipulated specialized applications. Advances in 3D gaming technologies have created low cost and mass availability of sophisticated visualization, sound and animation of information, however they lack useful business application due to their primary focus on the user/player's point-of-reference. Gaming technologies treat objects within the 3D framework for visual reference and are poorly suited for complex and cross platform information management solutions.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that addresses the above and other problems.